


Hope and a Speeding Bullet

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara catches bullets like she catches hearts. Quickly and completely.





	

Hope burns at her chest,  _It’s not an s, it’s not an s, it’s…_

Cat Grant’s fingers bunch her shirt right over that Hope and she is much too close for Kara to breathe, to suck in air that isn’t laced with her perfume. Her shampoo. Her skin. Kara swallows and it’s loud but not as loud as Cat’s pulse.

Her pulse races under Kara’s fingertips. Briefly Kara thinks it’s because of the bullets still smoking in Cat’s desk but Cat’s eyes. They mirror Kara’s own.

Kara has to tear away, break away, deal with the men exclaiming that Cat Grant’s assistant isn’t bleeding. Deal with the screams because here and now she isn’t just Kara Danvers.

Her suit is visible below her ripped shirt. All of a sudden, she is angry. Angry that this could happen when Supergirl isn’t around. Angry that these men would try this. Angry that humans are so fragile.

Supergirl rips her shirt off. She isn’t caped, Kal-El’s blanket stored in her desk drawer, and her hair is up but Hope burns on her chest.  _She will always feel its weight._  She crushes her glasses between her finger tips.

The glass does not puncture her skin, she is powerful right now. The men crumple around her, they fall back because Kara is light and fire and righteousness and her eyes burn.

The office was empty. Empty except for the DEO agents and men who would soon remember little of today and the noise of people destroying evidence. They do this for Kara, but Kara cannot hear them.

She hears ice clink against glass, a shaky breath, a heart beating too fast. The office is empty because Cat Grant stands on her balcony.

Alex’s hand is pushing her forward and even though Hope stands boldly on her chest, Kara is not Supergirl in that moment. Kara fights monsters and holds buildings but she does not know how to comfort this woman.

She starts with, “Sorry.” as she leans against the railing. She doesn’t touch Cat,  _Rao, how she wants to though_ , doesn’t know if she’s allowed to.

Cat scoffs. “For saving my life?”

Kara cuts her off, “For lying.”

Cat stiffens and takes another drink. She glances behind, into the office, watches the men yell about who Supergirl really is. Listens to the promises to hunt down Kara’s family. To give Supergirl’s name to people who can actually hurt Kara.

Kara doesn’t hear them, she’s distracted by the soft pull of Cat’s clothing over her skin. The rustle of hair across her shoulders. The air pooling in her lungs. 

It takes Kara a moment to understand the words that slip past Cat’s lips, “I’m beginning to see why you do.” She looks to Cat then, sees the worry creasing on her face, the fear yet to pass. “What will you do now? Keep them locked up forever?”

Kara shakes her head and stares out over the city. Cat knows about her now but J’onn is a secret that is not hers to tell. “We’ll let them go, they won’t say anything.” 

Cat quirks an eyebrow but she doesn’t ask anymore. She takes a step toward Kara and leans against her. Kara doesn’t breathe. “You still could have let me get shot and no one would be the wiser.”

She hears the blood rushing through Cat’s veins, can hear it from anywhere in the city, and she steps back from Cat. “You should know I can’t do that.” She looks at Cat and Cat looks back. 

Cat is searching her eyes, Kara doesn’t know what for, but it gives Kara the chance to study Cat in turn. Her skin is not as clear as usual, she should schedule an appointment for that. Her hair blows into her face and Kara is too tired to keep herself from brushing it out of Cat’s eyes. 

She hears the catch in Cat’s breath and freezes. Her fingers still rest on Cat’s forehead. 

“You’re magnificent.” The words slip out of Cat’s mouth and crash on Kara’s ears. The world is quiet, muffled.

Kara leans in and kisses Cat’s forehead. Alex is calling her. The world is rushing back to meet them. Kara lingers, her eyes on Cat’s features, she has the itch to paint the scene before her, but Supergirl turns back to the office. To deal.

They will talk, eventually, but for tonight there is justice to be wrought.

Cat Grant returns to her computer and tears down the agent sent to get her signature on a confidentiality form.

“Supergirl can bring that to me in the morning, without your germs all over it.”

The next day, every media outlet is running the story: _Supergirl, Faster Than a Speeding Bullet_.


End file.
